Manufacturing of various components or, more specifically, components of vehicles (e.g., aircraft, spacecraft, and other motor vehicles) may involve various welding techniques. Such techniques may be used, for example, to provide structural reinforcement amongst parts at joints. One example of a welding technique is friction stir welding, which involves advancing a rotating pin of the weld tool along an interface between two parts thereby creating a weld seam. A specific example of such a technique is bobbin friction stir welding. The rotating pin experiences friction from the welded component causing localizing warming, softening, and intermixing of materials. In some cases, the pin may unintentionally break while creating the seam (e.g., due to the excessive forces acting on the pin) and later extracted leaving a hole. Such holes may not be desirable in some locations.